1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function to move digital broadcasting contents stored on a first storage medium to a second storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital broadcasting has been delivered by using a special copy guard technique such as a copy-once technique in order to protect the copyright of a program provided by the digital broadcasting.
A copy-once program is allowed to be recorded only once in order to prevent an illegal copy. Additionally, only one program recorded to be viewable is allowed to exist.
Accordingly, for example, when a copy-once program that is recorded in an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) is moved to a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), the program recorded in the HDD is erased. This is called a move function from an HDD to a DVD.
However, a process for moving, for example, from an HDD to a DVD is sometimes failed midway due to problems such as a problem of the quality of a storage medium such as an HDD, a DVD, etc. In this case, the recorded program remains neither in the HDD nor on the DVD. Namely, the recorded program is erased, leading to a significant inconvenience of a user.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram for explaining a conventional example of the move process. HD data 30 indicates data of a copy-once program stored in an HDD not shown. A DVD 31 indicates a DVD for recording, which is compliant with CPRM (Content Protection for Recordable Media).
(1) Upon receipt of a copy-once program from digital broadcasting, an information storage device stores (records) the received program in the HDD not shown as the HD data 30.
(2) When starting the move process from the HDD to the DVD, the information storage device rewrites a predetermined management table stored in the HDD, and notifies firmware for controlling hardware such the HDD, etc. to invisualize the HD data 30 (to make the HD data 30 unreproducible).(3) Upon completion of invisualizing the HD data 30, the information storage device starts to move the HD data 30 from the HDD to the DVD.(4) If a problem of the quality of hardware or the DVD occurs while the HD data 30 is being moved from the HDD to the DVD, the data of the program recorded in the HDD is left invisible. Additionally, since the data stored on the DVD becomes incomplete, the data of both the HDD and the DVD are lost.
The reason is that the data of the invisualized recorded program cannot be activated because it cannot be determined that the inserted DVD is the same as a DVD used when the move process is failed.
Patent Document 1 discloses the recording replaying device and the recording replaying controlling method, which are intended to facilitate an operation for moving a recorded program from a hard disk to an insertable/removable storage medium.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-248260